Breaking the Ice
by Nashira the Howling Wolf
Summary: This is a co thing.Kiba/Ice.I know people don't like disrupting the balance but its a great story so read it!Please!
1. 1Meeting

Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer:I do not own Wolf's rain,just Ice.**

**Mizu, or "Ice":Ice,in human form,has ice blue eyes,a pink mini-dress covered by a pink jacket and leggings. In wolf form,she is white,with a silver spot that runs up her chest,and then divides on the nose to cover her eyes. She is never seen without her "Not Ice" and "Nurse...Deal wit it!" bling bling.**

Kiba growled as pain rushed through his entire body, the strongest point of it in his foot. In a brutal fight with the wicked noble,Darcia, Kiba had smashed his foot against a rock after he killed Darcia. He had imeidatly broken his foot, and had limped back to their den. A white she-wolf helped him back to a leaf made bed with a straw blanket. She then propped his foot up, and went to get an ice pack. Kiba smiled as the she-wolf put the freezing bag on his bandaged paw. She was just so cute,he couldn't help smiling. She was the only thing that made him smile ever since that day...

_Flashback_

"**WHAT?"**Kiba roared as Cheza told him those awful,cruel words. "This one...has found another one...like this one." She had told him. "So?" Kiba asked. "This one...This one..."She stumbled for words. Kiba took her delicate hands in his. Cheza looked at him. "Come on,Cheza,"He said,his soft tone full of love and affection. "You can tell me anything." Cheza closed her eyes tightly and said "This one loves him!" Kiba's heart shattered. "**WHAT?**" He roared,the room of his cave shook. "**YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME!?**" "This one is someday you will find your true lov-" Kiba interupted. "**_YOUR _MY ONLY LOVE! I LOVE _YOU!" _**He was bursting with anger. Cheza calmly walked out of the cave and got in a car Blue got. Then they drove off. As soon as Cheza left, Kiba's anger disappeared. In it's place, creeping in like a black shadow, came a deep sadness.

_End Flashback_

He wouldn't smile until he met...her. He was sitting in the middle of beautiful,white flowers. "Amost as beautiful as _Cheza._I can't belive she dumped me for a _flower." _Then he saw with her eyes closed,in the middle of red, beautiful flowers. "_Wow_."She open her ice-blue eyes to at HIM! And then,the most amazing thing eye-colour it changed back. "Name?" she asked. He was too mesmerized to just stared. "Name?"She asked louder. " did your eyes change?" "Vision."She said blankly.

**Sorry its not that good.I'm just a ,reviews?**


	2. Moving In

Thanks for the reviews. You guys helped me a lot.

Kiba kept meeting her at the park. Pretty soon, Kiba and the girl, named Ice, knew everything about each other. It turned out that Ice used to be a human nurse. She was really good at it, too. The reason her eyes changed color was because, she had an ability. For example, X-ray vision. She had that. Also, she could see into you're mind, and read you're thoughts. That "vision" was called Mind Reader. She had that, too, and more. She was super natural!

Winter was closing in quickly. Ice lived in the park, but she wouldn't survive on her own out there. Kiba decided to take her. But where to? Blue and Hige had their arms full, with three bouncy pups and all. Toeboe couldn't either. He didn't know how to take care of a full grown wolf, and besides, he was still working on his relationship with Leara. They had been going out for nearly a year now, and both of them were wondering weither to move in with one another. They were too busy. And Tsume would just throw her out. "_What about my place?_" Thought Kiba. "_I have enough room. My place is close to a mansion._"

* * *

"Do you like it so far?" Asked Kiba. He had given Ice a full tour around his mansion. "YES!" She shouted, jumping into the air with glee. "I'm glad. But theres one more room I want to show you." Kiba said. He walked up the stairs, with Ice following close behind. He pushed open a wooden double door to reveal a pink covered room. A big, pink queen-sized bed stood next to a clear sliding door that lead to a balcony. A few feet away from the bed was a big tank filled with beautiful, pink tropical fish. It had everything, including an INDOOR SWIMMING POOL! "YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Ice screamed, leaving Kiba in the dust as she bolted to the fish. "FISHIES!" She screamed. "_I almost forgot that she couldn't speak properly._" Kiba thought. "By the way," Kiba added, making Ice stop her rampage over her new room. "Your closets already half full." He than left her to continue her rampage in peace.

_Ice's P.O.V_

"_It was so nice of Kiba to let me stay at his place._" Thought Ice, rumaging through her closet. She had just finished exploring her jungle of a room. The moon was coming up, so Ice settled on some pink Pjs with red love hearts printed on it. She got dressed and and went to bed. "_I'll wake up extra early tomorrow," _Thought Ice. "_And give him a big surprise."_

_Kiba's P.O.V_

Kiba woke up to find Ice already up in the kitchen. "Good morning, Ice." He said, smiling. "Morning, Kiba." Ice beamed, her tone filled with happiness. Kiba sat down at the dining table to find that breakfast was already made. His plate was full to the brim with his favourite breakfast meal: PANCAKES! Ice sat down down in the cushioned seat. "Enjoy!" She said happily. To start a conversation so the silence wouldn't be too akward, Kiba asked "So, what brought you to this place?" Ice replied calmly "Paridise." "_Life is about to get very interesting." _Kiba thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry, its pretty short. Anyway, postive reviews, please.


End file.
